konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Satou Kazuma/Relationships/@comment-31218241-20170627221902
I didn't read the light novel so I don't know much about Iris (except for her cute looking appearance). Just by looking from the anime, I think darkness has the most chance of being with kazuma. Although she may be a masochist, you can see that he tells part of his problems to darkness. Regarding her masochist side. I doubt kazuma will actually handle it but the progress of darkness and kazuma seems to grow quite abit in season 2 so I honestly wouldn't mind darkness and kazuma being together. As for Aqua, I mean she does have a chance but from the anime, she's barely made any progress with kazuma. Yeah, she may have been abit open up (with her depts) and kind of helpful, But she's still very bias and think highly of herself. Her knowledge is the problem for kazuma. In the anime you can see many times, he's wanting a new goddess so I wouldn't be surprise if aqua isn't a good match for kazuma. As for Megumin, she has about as much screen time as darkness, maybe abit more. But both kazuma and megumin's relationship and grown quite well. The difference is that megumin is always trying to compete to be the best at everything. She doesn't really care unless she's the one getting involved. one example is from the scene in the anime where she gets covered in slime and she hugs kazuma and both of them get slimy. Although I understand megumin is a girl, She's always too focused on herself. Now, for Eris/Chris. Both Chris and Eris are the same person.She even gave the hint for kazuma saying that she sneaks up to the surface to play. As much as kazuma likes eris. in his mind, chris is nothing more than a teacher. The only effection that he has for eris is being very careing (Unlike aqua) I do not know if eris likes kazuma in season 2, but you can see eris blushing a little when kazuma asked to stay with eris abit longer. She may have feelings for him but the relationship between these 2 are nothing more than the power of the mind. Because non of the are actually going out together or have a long term relationship like the girls in kazuma's party, (not physically) I doubt eris will actually be with kazuma. In fact...I don't think eris is even allowed to be with kazuma -_-. I do not know much about Iris but i've seen her in some fanarts/pictures and do hope that she's actually the one. I mean she's cute.....that's all there is, and that's all there needs to be. I've heard some people saying that Iris likes kazuma but after all, it all ends up with who kazuma likes. And from the way the anime progress, it'll be darkness. As for the light novel, I do not know but most probably they will have a season 3 since there's quite a big difference in the manga and anime. I wouldn't really say difference but more "edit". Just hope that there's a season 3 (There's hope) and see how things will end up.